Beautiful Liar
by WrenLovesSpencer
Summary: Why did you have to be a beautiful liar? I thought you were more than a beautiful face? This story is a songfic for the song “Beautiful Liar” by Beyonce and Shakira. It’s my own tweaked up version of it. Please R&R! Starts Troyella but doesn’t end it.
1. Trailer

**Title: Beautiful Liar**

**Summary: Why did you have to be a beautiful liar? I thought you were more than a beautiful face? This story is a songfic for the song "Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce and Shakira. It's my own tweaked up version of it. Please R&R!! Starts Troyella but doesn't end Troyella.**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Status: In-Progress**

**Rating: T **

**Author: Zanessarox4evaand4lyfe91**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Beautiful Liar". Beyonce does. I also don't own the characters of HSM. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: I just came up with the idea just like yesterday so I decided to write it. It's totally random, so if it's weird to you I just warned you. Just another thing about Blake in chapter 2 how Gabi and him are so close: They've known each other longer than a day that's all I'm going to say. You need to read the rest to find out what happens so I'll let you read the story yourself.**

**Beautiful Liar**

**Trailer**

Gabriella is in her room trying to find something to do. She decides to go visit Troy her 6-month boyfriend_. _

What she doesn't know is that something is going to go wrong as soon as she gets there.

Gabriella drives over to his house.

She is now outside of the house.

She walks up to the door and sees the door is unlocked so she opens up the door and what she sees isn't pretty.

Gabriella is completely speechless and her mouth drops open as she sees Troy making out with Sharpay on his couch.

Gabriella clears her throat loudly, which causes Troy and Sharpay to jump apart. They turn around to face Gabriella.

"Umm…Gabriella… Hi!" Troy says nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"How could you do this to me?" Gabriella exclaims. "I thought I could trust you… now I guess I can't!"

She finishes saying this and she runs out of the house. She hops into her car and quickly drives away. Troy runs out of the house trying to catch up with Gabriella. He gets into his car and starts to track her down.

Troy is having trouble tracking her down so he decides to call Gabriella. He finishes dialing and hears a dial tone. Frustrated, Troy says, "Gabriella… pick up already!"

Gabriella looks at her phone and she sees Troy is calling her but she's too angry to talk so she doesn't pick up.

She throws her cell phone on the car seat and decides to go for a walk in the park. She starts to break out singing a song as she's walking.

_He said, I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about him that you wouldn't  
want to read about  
He kissed me, his one and only  
(Yes) Beautiful Liar  
Tell me how you tolerate the things you  
Just found out about  
You never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer  
I Have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry_

_(Ay) Lets not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Lets not start a fight  
(Ay) Its not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar_

_(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) we can live without him  
Just a Beautiful Liar_

_I trusted him  
but when i followed you  
I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then till I saw you with him when, yea  
I walked in on your love scene  
slow dancing  
You stole everything  
How can you say I did you wrong_

_We'll never know_

_When the pain and heartbreaks over  
I have to let go  
The innocence is gone_

_(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar_

_(Oh) Can we laugh about it (ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar_

_Tell me how to forgive you,(ooo)  
When its me who's ashamed? (oh)  
And I wish I could free you  
of the hurt and the pain  
but the answer is simple  
he's the one to blame(hey)_

_(Hey)  
(Ay) Lets not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Lets not start a fight  
(Ay) Its not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar_

_(Oh) Can we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) Its not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar_

She finishes singing and she sees Troy behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asks angrily.

"I'm here to explain what you saw back there." Troy tells her.

"I don't want any explanations I would just like for you to leave me alone!" Gabriella says and is about to run away but Troy already read her mind and stops her from running.

"Let go of me." She pulls Troy's arm off her shoulder and just walks away.

Troy thought, "Well I tried but she wouldn't listen." He just walks away in defeat and gives up.

He knew eventually have to tell her the reason why he was with Sharpay on that dreaded day. The truth was he was getting bored with Gabriella already and he didn't feel like he really loved her like he did a long time ago. He wanted someone new and he didn't want to be tied-down to just one girl. He wanted to break up with her. The only thing holding him back was the fear that he would break Gabriella's heart.

He didn't want to do that. "What am I supposed to do?" Troy contemplated all this as he walks back to where his car is. He just drives away wallowing in guilt. He drives back to his house. When he goes inside, he notices that the cheerleader he was with was gone.

"Oh well, I deserved that too." Troy continues to scold himself in his mind feeling more guiltier than ever.

**A/N: Well what did you think of this long 5-page trailer for my upcoming story: Beautiful Liar? Please review and tell me what you think. I'm going to completely finish writing this out though so, you all are going to have to wait to read this… sorry about that but I don't want to work on millions of stories all at once I want to work with 2 or 3 at a time since I'm not Super Girl and can do many things all at once… so sorry if you think I'm going to update! I apologize profusely but I promise you the wait is going to be completely worth it! I swear! But in the meantime can you leave 15 reviews and please tell me what you think?! If you do that I'll try to update as soon as possible! What's funny is that my trailers for my stories are usually like a page or two long not 5 pages but yeah… please review and I'll love you all forever!!**


	2. Ch 1: Halloween Dance & Breakup

**Chapter 1 **

**A Shocking Discovery **

**1 week before the appalling discovery of Troy and Sharpay's secret fling was the week of The Halloween Dance.**

"Hey Troy, what are you going to the Halloween Dance as?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy intently.

"What are you going as?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"I was going to go as Marian from Robin Hood." Gabriella said.

"Eww… do I have to go as Robin Hood? I won't look so good as Robin Hood. Can't you go as someone else?" Troy asked disliking Gabriella's selection.

"NO. I already bought my costume and I'm not changing my mind." Gabi replied a little upset that Troy didn't like what she chose.

"Come on. Can't you do it for me?" Troy asked giving her the famous puppy dog pout.

"No. Why can't you go as what I want you to be? You have got your way last year when I had to go to the dance as Tinker Bell and you went as Peter Pan. I didn't like the Tinker Bell costume at all on me. It was a very itchy costume." Gabriella whined.

"Because I don't like what you want me to be. Can't we go as Romeo and Juliet? Come on I make a sexy Romeo not Robin Hood. You made a hot Tinkerbell last year." Troy said.

"Fine I'll think about it." Gabriella replied giving in to Troy.

"Great! I'll see you later babe. I have to get to gym class." Troy said quickly kissing Gabi before running off to his class.

Gabi walked away to her class thinking to herself, _"Like I'm really going to change my costume for Troy who's being an ass. No way."_

As Gabriella is walking down the hallway to get to her class she bumps into Blake.

"Hi Gabriella." Blake said.

"Oh hi Blake. I'm so sorry for bumping into you. It's completely my fault." Gabriella apologized for her clumsiness.

"Umm, Gabi I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Blake asked curiously.

"Oh. I'm sorry Blake I can't. I'm already going with Troy. But I hear Sharpay is available and looking for a date." Gabi replied.

"Oh I didn't know. I'm sorry for the inconvienience." Blake apologized.

"Oh it's not a problem. I'll see you later in class." Gabi said walking away after the awkward collision with Blake.

"See ya." Blake replied timidly walking away also to his class.

"Bye." Gabi said still walking away.

When she finally gets to her class she finds that Blake is in her class too.

"Just when I thought I didn't have him in my class he's in it. Damn, why does the last seat happen to be right next to Blake why can't it be by Taylor!" Gabriella said to herself just as she walks into her class.

As Gabi tries to find a seat she soon realizes she has to sit next to Blake because there is no other place to sit at that's away from Blake.

"Hello again Blake." Gabriella greeted Blake with a fake smile.

"Hi." Blake said to Gabi smiling at the irony of the situation.

"What's so funny Blake?" Gabriella asked Blake snapping at him just as she's sitting down.

"Nothing it's just that you're sitting by me when I know you don't want to." Blake said knowingly.

"How do you know that I don't want to sit next to you?" Gabriella asked her face now an inch away from Blake's.

"Because of the vibe you're sending me is one that tells me you don't want to sit next to me." Blake answered like a smart aleck getting a little closer to Gabriella almost closing the space in between them.

Gabriella feeling really uncomfortable with the way they were really close to each other she backs away from Blake.

Blake almost about to kiss Gabriella sees she backs away and Blake becomes a little disappointed.

Gabriella seeing that Blake is dissatisfied tells him, "I'm sorry Blake but I already have a boyfriend and I can't do this. It's not right."

"Gabi… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean too." Blake apologized once more.

"No. Blake I don't think you really are sorry. I know you wanted to kiss me. You're just sorry that you didn't get to kiss me." Gabriella said powerfully like a ferocious tiger.

Blake looks at Gabriella as she was saying this and decides to not try anything on her like that again.

"I'm sorry Blake for sounding so cruel, I'm just trying to get a point across to you. Don't try anything like that on me again especially when I already have a boyfriend." Gabriella said apologizing.

"It's OK. You're very committed and faithful to your boyfriend Troy." Blake said.

"Yes. You are damn right I am faithful to Troy. And Troy's very committed to me too. At least I think he is." Gabriella replied this like a know-it-all.

"You think that Troy's faithful to you. That's rich." Blake said laughing at Gabriella's comment about Troy being faithful to her.

_"Knowing basketball players like Troy he's probably not committed to just one girl."_ Blake thought.

The teacher walks in the class and says, "The seat that your sitting in today is the seat that you have to sit in for the rest of the year."

Gabriella who is clearly annoyed, wished that class would end already so she can go to lunch so she doesn't have to sit by Blake and his stupidness.

Finally class ended and lunch came.

Gabriella heads over to her locker to switch her books and then Taylor comes walking over to Gabi to talk to her.

"Hey Gabi." Taylor greeted Gabriella.

"Hi Tay. You would never believe what happened in my last class." Gabriella replied.

"What happened?" Taylor said eager to know the dirty details.

"I had to sit by Blake in class and we almost kissed but after that then he really started to bug me, well after he finished all of his class work. I hope I don't have to sit by him again." Gabriella replied peeved.

"OMG! You were about to kiss Blake the hottie!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Eww! Did I just hear you right? Did you just call him a hottie?" Gabriella asked shocked at what Taylor said a moment ago.

"Come on Gabi you know he is. Blake is hot. Troy is cute if you compare him next to Blake." Taylor replied.

"Well Blake is good-looking but… I already have a boyfriend… remember Troy. I have a good relationship with him and I don't want to ruin it." Gabriella said finally admitting that Blake is hot.

"Ha ha. I knew it. You like him and you don't want to admit it. You know deep inside you have feelings for him but you just don't want to admit it." Taylor said knowing that she's right.

"No I don't we are just friends and that's all we'll ever be. Believe me." Gabriella said.

"Well some friends eventually go out with their long-life friends." Taylor said.

"O…kay Taylor I get it. Now can we just get to lunch already I'm hungry." Gabriella said growling at Taylor.

"Yes we can." Taylor said walking with Gabriella to lunch.

**Later at lunch...**

When Gabriella was sitting down next to Troy to eat her lunch she was very annoyed by the sound of hearing Blake's voice.

She screamed in annoyance, "Shut up Blake!"

Troy who looked at Gabi in a funny way said, "He's at the table across from us."

**The night of the dance…**

Gabriella and Troy were getting ready to go to the dance.

They both were driven there by their parents and dropped off at school.

"Bye Mom. I'll see you later." Gabriella said saying her goodbyes to her mother.

"I'll see you later. Have fun at the dance with Troy." Gabi's mom said waving at her.

"Oh… don't worry, I will." Gabriella said.

Troy was also dropped off at the same time.

Gabriella walks into the dance alone waiting for Troy.

"Hi Troy. Hey baby, I see you changed your outfit for me." Gabriella said before pulling him into a heated kiss.

"Right… yeah I did." Blake said after the kiss. He enjoyed this.

**(A/N: At the dance no one can take off their masks until midnight. OK, continue reading to find out what happens. It's going to get way better.)**

Troy walks in and sees who he thinks is Gabriella and walks up to her.

"Hey Gabi, I'm glad you changed your mind about the costume. I see you see things my way." Troy said before kissing Sharpay.

"Let's go dance." Sharpay said dragging Troy to the dance floor. Although she did enjoy the kiss.

"OK." Troy yelled over the loud music.

They danced until they got tired of it.

They walk to a corner where no one could see them and then they make out. **(A/N: Troy and Sharpay.)**

Blake and Gabriella also went to dance. They were grinding on each other now.

Gabriella thinking it was Troy dragged him to a corner over to another corner of the cafeteria and she made out with Blake not knowing it wasn't Troy.

"_Wow. I didn't think this would happen. I didn't know Sharpay liked me this much!" _Blake thought making out with Gabriella.

**Midnight finally rolled around…**

The DJ looked at his watch and he said, "OK everybody you can take off your masks it's midnight already. I just hope you guys were with the right people." The DJ said joking not knowing that Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, and Blake were all mixed up and with the wrong people.

Everybody removed their masks and most of them were with the right people.

Right when Gabi and Blake removed their masks they both get the shock of their lives…

".God. .God. .God, I made out with you." Blake exclaimed. "Well… now that you think about it wasn't that bad." Blake added.

"Eww… I made out with my best friend! This can't be happening… I'.Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as well.

"Ha! I knew you liked Blake, Gabi… You went to this dance with him." Taylor said walking up to them.

"No… I didn't. I came with Troy and I just happened to mix him up with Blake." Gabriella explained.

"Whatever Gabi, stop denying that you like Blake! It's getting old real fast!" Taylor snapped.

"Wait… hold up! If you're with me who's with Troy?!" Blake asked confused.

"OMG! You're right Blake, who is?" Gabriella asked now walking away with Taylor to find Troy leaving Blake behind.

"OMFG! I made out with you Sharpay! Unbelievable yet really amazing!" Troy said about to kiss Sharpay again when Gabriella poked his back.

"Oh hi Gabriella." Troy said.

"Troy… OMG! You were with Sharpay! Please don't tell me that you did anything that I did with Blake!" Gabriella said.

"Huh?! What?" Troy asked bewildered.

"Never mind Troy… just come with me." Gabriella replied dragging Troy with her.

"How could we mix each other up? I thought you changed your costume just for me, but I guess I was wrong. How could you do this Troy?" Gabriella said at the same corner where she was making out with Blake.

"I don't know… I thought you would change your costume for me… But, I guess I was just as wrong as you." Troy replied.

"And… the winners of the Prom Queen and King are…Zorro and Elena. And, also Prince Charming and Cinderella." The DJ announced.

**(A/N: Which is Troy and Sharpay and Blake and Gabriella.)**

"OMG! We won but with the wrong people!" Troy exclaimed.

"Ugh! I know. Let's just go grab the damned trophy, get our picture taken and let's get out of here!" Gabriella said reluctantly walking with Troy up to the stage to get their prize.

They get the picture taken with the corrections on it and then they all leave.

"I hope this never happens ever again! This was a mortifying experience!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Me neither. I agree!" Troy said.

Gabriella is in her room trying to find something to do. She decides to go visit Troy her 6 month boyfriend.

What she doesn't know is that something is going to go wrong as soon as she gets there.

Gabriella drives over to his house.

She is now outside of the house. She walks up to the door and sees the door is unlocked so she opens up the door and what she sees isn't pretty.

Gabriella is completely speechless and her mouth drops open as she sees Troy making out with Sharpay on his couch.

Gabriella clears her throat loudly which causes Troy and Sharpay to jump apart. They turn around to face Gabriella.

"Umm…Gabriella… Hi!" Troy says nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"How could you do this to me?" Gabriella exclaims."I thought I could trust you… now I guess I can't!"

She finishes saying this and she runs out of the house. She hops into her car and quickly drives away. Troy runs out of the house trying to catch up with Gabriella. He gets into his car and starts to track her down.

Troy is having trouble tracking her down so he decides to call Gabriella. He finishes dialing and hears a dialtone. Frustrated, Troy says, "Gabriella… pick up already!"

Gabriella looks at her phone and she sees Troy is calling her but she's too angry to talk so she doesn't pick up.

She throws her cell phone on the car seat and decides to go for a walk in the park. She starts to break out singing a song as she's walking.

**A/N: I know part of this song is cut off but Beyonce and Shakira aren't in the story so I took out the part when they say Beyonce, Beyonce and Shakira, Shakira. **

_He said, I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about him that you wouldn't  
want to read about  
He kissed me, his one and only  
(Yes) Beautiful Liar  
Tell me how you tolerate the things you  
Just found out about  
You never know  
Why are we the ones who suffer  
I Have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry_

_(Ay) Lets not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Lets not start a fight  
(Ay) Its not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar_

_(Oh) Can't we laugh about it (ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) we can live without him  
Just a Beautiful Liar_

_I trusted him  
but when i followed you  
I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then till I saw you with him when, yea  
I walked in on your love scene  
slow dancing  
You stole everything  
How can you say I did you wrong_

_We'll never know_

_When the pain and heartbreaks over  
I have to let go  
The innocence is gone_

_(Ay) Let's not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar_

_(Oh) Can we laugh about it (ha ha ha)  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar_

_Tell me how to forgive you,(ooo)  
When its me who's ashamed? (oh)  
And I wish I could free you  
of the hurt and the pain  
but the answer is simple  
he's the one to blame(hey)_

_(Hey)  
(Ay) Lets not kill the Karma  
(Ay) Lets not start a fight  
(Ay) Its not worth the drama  
For a Beautiful Liar_

_(Oh) Can we laugh about it (Ha Ha Ha)  
(Oh) Its not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without him  
Just a beautiful liar_

She finishes singing and she sees Troy's behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asks angrily.

"I'm here to explain what you saw back there." Troy tells her.

"I don't want any explanations I would just like for you to leave me alone!" Gabriella says and is about to run away but Troy already read her mind and stops her from running.

"Let go of me." She pulls Troy's arm off her shoulder and just walks away.

Troy thought, "Well I tried but she wouldn't listen." He just walks away in defeat and gives up.

He knew eventually have to tell her the reason why he was with Sharpay on that dreaded day. The truth was he was getting bored with Gabriella already and he didn't feel like he really loved her like he did a long time ago. He wanted someone new and he didn't want to be tied-down to just one girl. He wanted to break up with her. The only thing holding him back was the fear that he would break Gabriella's heart.

He didn't want to do that.

"What am I supposed to do?" Troy contemplated all this as he walks back to where his car is. He just drives away wallowing in guilt. He drives back to his house. When he goes inside, he notices that the cheerleader he was with was gone.

"Oh well, I deserved that too." Troy continues to scold himself in his mind feeling more guiltier than ever.

Troy sits on the couch and just watches TV to get his mind off of Gabriella**.**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Gabriella is now back inside her room thinking about what happened. The scene kept replaying in her head. Gabriella grabs her cell phone and decides to call Taylor. All Gabriella hears is a ringing dial tone. Finally after 5 minutes Taylor picks up.

She answers, "Hello?" "Who's there?"

"Hey Tay, it's me Gabi." Gabriella says.

"Oh hi Gabi, what's wrong?" She asks in a concerned voice.

"Everything is wrong." Gabriella exclaims angrily and starts to cry.

"What happened and why are you crying?" Taylor asks not knowing about anything that happened.

"I was just going over to Troy's house to visit and then everything went wrong, when I entered inside his house he was with Sharpay, making out with her. He says hi to me and also asks me what I'm doing here and I just tell him I came by to visit and I ask him how he could do this to me. He doesn't answer and I run out of the house and I drive away quickly, Troy follows me to the park and attempts to explain to me what happened and I just try to run away, he stops me, begging to explain what happened, I told him to leave me alone and I walk away and I now I'm just in here in my room wondering why I ever trusted Troy and what did I do to deserve this crap." Gabriella finishes explaining to Taylor.

"Oh I'm so going to kill Troy for doing this to you." Taylor says in a pissed off tone.

"I was wondering Tay, if you could possibly come over, I need some comfort." Gabriella asks.

"Sure Gabi, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Taylor replied.

"I'll see you in a few minutes then." Gabi says still crying.

"Bye." They both say simultaneously and hang up.

Gabriella sits in her bed with her head in her knees. She continues to cry in frustration and then she hears the bell ring.

"That must be Taylor." Gabriella thought hurriedly walking down the stairs.

She opens the door and Taylor just automatically hugs Gabriella to comfort her as she's crying.

"Everything is going to be ok Gabi, you'll see." Taylor rubs Gabriella gently on the back as she hugs her friend.

Gabriella asks Taylor, "What should we do now?"

Taylor suggests to Gabriella. "How about we watch a movie to get your mind off of Troy?"

"I guess so, what should we watch?" Gabriella asks.

"How about we watch, Borat?" Taylor says.

"OK, I would like to watch that movie because I never have seen it." Gabriella says smiling slightly.

"Hey, did I just see a little smile?" Taylor asks Gabi.

"Maybe, but I still don't feel better." Gabi says very quietly in a whisper.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure I was seeing right." Taylor said in a snappy way.

"Well you did, now let's just watch the movie." Gabriella replies in an agitated way.

**(Gabriella and Taylor watch the movie, Borat.)**

Taylor is getting some popcorn for both her and Gabriella.

Taylor comes back to Gabriella with the popcorn fresh out of the microwave ready to be eaten in a ginormous container.

Gabriella looks at Taylor in a shocked way.

"What, you can't enjoy a movie completely without a little popcorn?" Taylor says mock-seriously.

Gabriella just rolls her eyes and just sits back and enjoys the movie.

Taylor and Gabriella are both watching the movie and eating the popcorn simultaneously enjoying the movie.

**2 hours later…**

The movie ends. Taylor is just lying down on the couch and she turns over in Gabriella's direction and asks, "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, now actually." Gabriella says feeling better.

"I'm glad you are better because I'm not exactly good at cheering people up." Taylor says.

Gabriella shakes her head in disagreement and says, "I think you are perfectly good at cheering me or anyone else up that's why I asked you to come here because I know you can cheer me up. Besides I really don't know anyone else who I can trust to be here for me in my time of need."

Taylor finishes hearing what Gabi says and she beams at the compliment.

"Thanks…" Taylor tells Gabriella feeling very flattered at the thought of Gabriella really saying this to her after the time she and Chad tried to break them up **(Troy and Gabriella)** a couple of months ago.

All of a sudden Gabriella and Taylor are startled by the sharp ringing of the doorbell.

Gabriella jumps up abruptly and opens the door not knowing who's on the other side.

Gabriella opens it up slowly and sees that it's Troy. She was just about to slam the door shut on him when all of a sudden Troy unexpectedly kisses her out of the blue.

Gabriella tries to break the kiss but she couldn't resist the temptation to continue the kissing. Gabriella ends up kissing back when Troy stops for a moment to come up for air.

Gabriella is utterly speechless that he would have the nerve to show up after that display of appalling affection with another girl a couple of hours ago.

"Troy, how could you cheat on me this way?" Gabriella asked, still emotionally hurting inside because of what he had done.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella… the real reason I cheated is because… Troy stuttered as he was saying this. "Is because I'm getting bored of you and I'm tired of being tied-down to just one girl. I just don't love you anymore like I used too. I really wanted to tell you but I couldn't get myself to say this in front of you until now."

Gabriella who is really pissed off at Troy for telling her the astonishing truth yells out in anger in response to his explanation, "So what are you saying? You don't love me anymore? Is that it, huh? So those last six months when you were telling me you loved me was that all just a big lie? Did those 6 months mean anything to you at all? Just tell me, Troy exactly what did our relationship mean to you?"

**(A/N: Just to let you know Troy doesn't really think he loves Gabriella. But trust me he does. He has to because later in the story it's used in here. You'll see. But I don't want to reveal anything just yet. Just keep reading.) **

Taylor hearing all the commotion asks Gabriella walking over to where she was standing at the entrance of the house, "Is everything OK Gabi?"

"Troy, what the hell are you doing here?" Taylor asks still pissed off at what Troy did to her best friend. She really felt like kicking his ass but she couldn't find the courage to do so, at least not in front of Gabi.

"I'm here to explain what happened at my house. So butt out of our business, bitch." Troy shoots at her icily responding to Taylor's remark.

Gabriella slaps Troy across his face for saying that to Taylor.

"How dare you insult Taylor like that! Damn, you're such a bastard. I want you out of my house now and never come back again you jerk. And about us… we're through!"

Gabriella pushed Troy roughly out of the door and she slammed the door shut right in his face.

Pissed off, Troy reluctantly leaves Gabriella's house and he heads off to his house completely angered by how Gabriella behaved towards him.

As soon as he gets home, he locks himself in his room and releases his anger out by punching the wall leaving a gigantic hole in the wall.

He decided, after he relieved himself of all the anger and stress that he isn't going to waste his time on Gabriella. He'll just move on to someone else.

**Going back to Gabriella's P.O.V.**

"Taylor, I can't believe how much of an asshole Troy was to me." Gabriella replied almost on the verge of tears. "It's over for real." Gabriella added in a low voice.

Taylor who was right beside her hugging to comfort her said, "Gabriella you did the right thing, I mean he just said it, he never really loved you. Don't worry everything is going to be OK, you'll find someone else who is better than Troy to love."

Just wait and see, you'll find some happiness again, it's not the end of the world."

"I know it's just hard to get over him though, I mean we were together for 6 months." "You can't just get over someone who you loved that quickly. Oh… everything is just so horrible." Gabriella finished and she weeped her eyes out the rest of that miserable day with Taylor by her side.

**A/N: End of chapter 1. So what did you think... Was it good, bad? Please tell me in your reviews. Please R&R! No flames. But constructive criticism is allowed. What's funny is that this is like my longest oneshot ever! This story is 21 pages long when all my other oneshots stories are only like 3 or 4 pages. Well please review and don't get mad at me for not writing this story as a Troyella. This is the only story that I'll write that's not a Troyella. **


End file.
